1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector device, and more particularly to a connector device including a receiving connector and a plug connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, in connector devices including a receiving connector and a plug connector, signal contacts are horizontally aligned in a straight line. There are also connector devices including a receiving connector and a plug connector that have a cylindrical overall shape. In such cylindrical connector devices, signal contacts are arranged in a circumferential direction.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. H11-67372
However, conventional cylindrical connector devices do not sufficiently address the problems of electromagnetic noise from the outside or crosstalk occurring in a single connector.